


A quiet night

by Readerstories



Series: Ninth Doctor x reader [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hi hi so I really like your blog and I was wondering if you could do a fluffy 9th doctor please? That would be great :))





	A quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write for Doctor Who anymore, but I realised I only wrote one fic for my fave 9, which is a crime, so here ya go. Haven’t watched Doctor Who in forever man. If you see any typos, please tell me.

You have been traveling with the doctor for a while now. You had meet completely by chance a day in 2019 when some alien tried to take over Earth and you happened to be one of the people they took captive. You had tried to get you and the others out even before the doctor came along to save the day, so in the end you ended up helping him to do just that. 

After that ordeal was over, he asked you to travel with him and you accepted. You have lost track of how long you have been traveling with him and how many adventures you have been on, but you have been having the time of your life, so it doesn’t matter. 

One thing is for certain, there has rarely been a calm time, the doctor somehow always managing to find something to either do, or something to get himself in trouble with.

Which is why, a quiet day like this one is actually welcomed. When you had woken up that day, and the doctor had asked what you wanted to do, you had answered nothing. He had been surprised, but accepted. 

He mused that it was actually not a bad idea, and then went to work on some machinery in under the controls of the Tardis. You find yourself a book from the wast library in the Tardis, setting yourself down at the seats in the control room to read while he tinkers away below you.

You are in the middle of a exciting part of the book, when you hear a loud clank from bellow, followed by several words that you guess are swears, as the Tardis chooses not to translate any.

“Are you alright Doctor?” You put your book down, and peer down to see if you can spot him.

“Yes, I just dropped a metal tube on my fingers. I’ll live.” Another clank, a few more untranslated swears.

“You sure?” You hear him grumble something to himself before answering you.

“Yes, but I’m coming up. I don’t think the Tardis wants me to work anymore.” Some more noise follow, quieter this time, before the doctor appears in your vision. He clambers out and shuts the hatch behind him, patting the metal with affection. You would call him weird if it wasn’t for the fact that you knew that the Tardis was alive and far from an ordinary machine.

“You good?”

“Oh yeah, just fantastic. Think I’ll join you in the reading though, seems my work is done for the day.” You smile at him and jump down from the seats.

“Come, let’s go find you something good to read and we’ll sit together in the library.” You take his hand and drag him along. He gives you a bemused look.

“I can make my own way and find something myself ya know.” You shrug.

“Well, yeah, but then you would just pick out another shitty romance novel again.” You give him a grin and he acts mock offended. 

“What? So what if I like to read those, who doesn’t like love?”

“I just want to widen your horizon Doctor.” He snorts at that while you drag him through the library door.

“Trust me, my horizon is wide enough, I’m over 900 years old.” You hum and ignore him, picking out a book from the shelf and handing it to him without another word. You drag him over to the couch and he sits down. You get onto the couch and lay down, head on his thigh. He raises an eyebrow.

“Thought we were sitting together.” You hum, and take one of his hands and put in into your hair.

“Changed my mind.”

“Mhm, okay. It’s not that you like my hand in your hair.” You look up at him with a grin.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” You focus back on your book. The doctor lets out a sigh you can tell is put on, it’s almost a laugh. He opens his own book with one hand and begins to read.

You two stay like that until you start yawing loudly, not being able to focus on your book between them. This time it’s the doctor who drags you away. He drags you to bed, where you both settle down together, curled as close as you can get. 

You yawn and give his collarbone a kiss before falling asleep. He chuckles and puts his hand back in your hair before doing the same.


End file.
